This invention relates generally to the field of mechanical and hydraulic green energy production and more specifically to a machine for generating power by rotating metal pinwheels via hydraulic and gravitational forces.
The pinwheel motion motor relates mostly, to the field of green energy production, and saving the environment from bad emissions. Historically green energy production has involved the use of the sun, the wind, and the river currents to assist in the safe production of energy. This motor is not reliant on these factors. It uses pumped fluids as weights to generate momentum and rotation with the assistance of gravitational forces that are always present. These forces turn pinwheel structures in clockwise and counterclockwise directions generating kinetic energy.
Green energy technology over the years involved the development and refinement of windmills, solar panels, dams, and water current driven mills. This invention falls into this category and most relates to the water current driven mills. However this invention has one important deviation. This invention generates its own water current by using a closed piping network to funnel water to its desired location where it will be deployed as a weight to turn the pinwheel. This invention is not reliant on natural environmental water currents nor has to be near the water. This feature makes the invention self sufficient and portable.
Prior technologies are too reliant on the forces of nature. These forces are wind, water current, and the sun. If there is not enough sun, then solar panels do not work well. Without gusts of wind or wind currents then windmills cannot produce energy effectively. If there is not a constantly flowing water mass, mills will not work. The invention only requires the filling of its 150 gallon tank by any fluid. A pump circulates the fluid throughout the machine, and returns it back into the 150 gallon tank for its reuse. There is no fluid loss so this machine is portable and can be situated in any environment.